


YMCA 2143

by knownvalues



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Haunted Buildings, Haunting, Inspired by Music, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knownvalues/pseuds/knownvalues
Summary: literally just inspired by ymca but its reworked to minor keyjust with my own charactersbasically bitches haunt the nearest gym
Kudos: 5





	YMCA 2143

If you go to the abandoned rec center, you can find pictures of those who've died there. Legends have it that they haunt the building, looking for more victims.

The first picture, right as you enter, is of two very flamboyant horned creatures posing in business suits. Both have eerie, unnatural smiles on their faces, with sharp teeth and scarily thin lips. The caption beneath the picture says "Dodge and Trip. Note, figures were dead at time of picture taking," and that's creepy enough. You swear you can hear heeled boots clacking in the distance, or maybe that's their teeth. You move on down the hallway.

The second picture is just a tad bit tamer, a finned creature staring at you with confidence in its eyes, legs crossed over the other. The way its gills are torn and bloody, the jagged nails and equally intense teeth, paired with the strange green hue of its skin don't give you a very good vibe, though. The text under this one reads "Logan, beloved husband of Allison." You wonder who Allison is. You hear water gushing into the room, but look over and nothing's there. You continue.

Third up is a picture that's just sad to think about. Four friends in astronaut suits laughing, linked by their arms thrown over others shoulders. Lime, red, white, and pink. The red suit pops at you the most, because the man's eyes have been scribbled over with marker. The text? "Yeehaw, Sidney, Riley, and Doctor." Odd names. Screams ring down the corridor, then silence. Continue, rinse, and repeat. 

Last image, and the happiest out of all of them. A person holding onto a pole, leaning off of it, baggy pants flowing in the wind. A smile is on their face, a natural smile, not like the creepy and inhuman ones on Dodge and Trip. You hear chatter, glasses clinking, and excited laughter. You look back. 

The paintings are all missing, and in front of you stands the spirits.

Two flamboyant horned creatures. Dodge and Trip. Their smiles are gone, mouths sewn shut. 

One finned man. Logan. Water drips off his frame. He gives a ragged breath. His gills bleed.

Four friends in astronaut suit. One has a gunshot clean through his chest. One carries a first-aid kit. One holds a gun. One presses a finger to their helmet in a shushing motion.

Three missing limbs on the pirate, two legs and one hand. They hold out a hand to you. 

"Malthi." The pirate says softly. "My name is Malthi."

You look at Dodge and Trip.

"Tell me about yourselves."

You look at Logan.

"Tell me about Allison."

You look at the four astronauts.

"Are you good friends?"

You look at Malthi.

"Nice to meet you, Malthi."

**Author's Note:**

> OK THIS ONE WAS WEIRD


End file.
